Gonzo
' '''Gonzo is a main antagonist in the Cute Mario Bros series. He was originally a fan of Mario and Luigi until he was bullied and humiliated by the brothers, leaving Gonzo in search of revenge.' Personality Gonzo is a cold-hearted, merciless, power-hungry, manipulative tyrant who cares for nobody but Kermit and himself. He harbors absolute pure hatred for Mario and Luigi, and lives for no reason but to kill them. In The Blue Terror, when Gonzo first appeared, he seemed to be a typical villain, making a dramatic entrance, wearing a mask and a cloak. He seemed very boastful and over-confident, thinking Mario and Luigi were no match for him. It is quickly revealed that he is in fact very cowardly, as Luigi farting in his face makes him back away in fear and stumble out the door. It seemed that Gonzo was simply a thrill-seeker who made a name for himself for attention sake. This all changed when he found a strange black substance (liquid from a crushed timestone) and touched it. The black goo merged with him, and transformed him into a demonic creature. After this, Gonzo became pure evil, now cruel, violent, destructive, vicious, murderous, psychotic and overall, a complete monster. He now takes delight in killing people, as he seemed eager to kill Mario and Luigi. After defeating them, he gets ready to kill them by blasting lightning at them, which Kermit jumps in the way, killing him. After seeming dying from falling in lava, he reveals himself alive. He is now hellbent on revenge. In The Blue Terror Rises, Gonzo is shown to be manipulative, taking the form of a band director and tricking the The Rockin Mario Bros into working for him. He convinces Luigi he is better than everyone else, making him a world-class jerk. After Luigi's negative attitude breaks up the band and drives Mario off, Gonzo persues him, and after revealing himself, proceeded to pummel Mario mercilessly. However, just as he is about to kill Mario, Mickey appears and saves him, prompting Gonzo to go after Luigi. Gonzo is arguably the darkest antagonist of the whole series, as he loves to kill, hurt and destroy for the fun of it. History Return of the Ehhs In Return of the Ehhs, Gonzo is Kermit's boss and the Behind-the-Scenes villain. All that you can see is his feet to conceal his identity, because he is either behind a blind or a book. He recruits The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy to defeat the Mario Bros. but Kermit defeats them. The Blue Terror Gonzo's first appearance is in The Blue Terror, as the main antagonist, Gonzo fights Mario and Luigi, but ends up losing. He comes back, more powerful, and defeats Jack and murders Kermit, but the Mario Bros, with help from Mickey Mouse, manage to defeat him by throwing him in the bowl of lava he intended to kill Mario and Luigi with, however, in a post-credits scene, it's revealed that he had survived, though weak, foreshadowing the third movie. The Rise of Gonzo In The Rise of Gonzo, Gonzo returns, once again the main antagonist. The beginning takes place right after Mario's Rock Band Part 3, where Mario has run away from home, he is confronted by Gonzo in Death Forest, in the form of the Band Director, and then reveals his true form. He then starts beating up Mario, easily dominating over him. Just as it seems Mario is done for, Mickey appears and knocks Gonzo away. Mario and Mickey run through the forest, with a furious Gonzo hot on their tail. Although Mario is still angry at Luigi and refuses to make up despite Mickey's pleas, Mickey resorts to using a Time Stone to open up a portal to the future. As they jump in, Gonzo arrives, but is to late as the portal closes. With Mario gone to the future, Gonzo sets his next plan into motion: to find and kill Luigi. Later, Mickey and Mario arrive 100 years in the future, which is decimated and destroyed thanks to Gonzo's power. After finding Toadsworth and Mickey's hideout, a prophecy reveals that, due to Mickey's interference, Mario has dissapeared, and Luigi, Jack Skellington and Bowser are looking for him. Gonzo confronts and kills them all. Sometime later, Gonzo had found a Fire Flower, a powerful item that grants the user fire based abilities. Gaining it's power, Gonzo uses his new found power to lay utter destruction to the Mushroom Kingdom, killing thousands of people and causing massive damage. Gonzo is later seen in the past, after Mario uses Mickey's Time String to go into the past. Screaming Mario's name in fury, Mario goes into the house, just as Luigi, Jack and Bowser are about to go looking for them. Mario and Luigi then emotionally reunite and apologize to each other. Mario then explains the situation and his plan to change the future. However, Gonzo arrives and busts in. Mario and Luigi escape out the back. Gonzo finds Jack hiding and forces him to tell where Mario and Luigi are. When Jack refuses, Gonzo threatens to kill him, saying "he'll turn Jack into ash". Jack mistakes this, thinking he'll be turned into Ash Ketchum. Jack relents and tells Gonzo Mario's plan. Gonzo knocks Jack aside and gives chase to the Bros. Mario and Luigi got back to the Present, but witnessed that their times strings are destroyed since it only last afew hours after it was in half. After they get inside from Gonzo, this angered him and destroyed the temple. With a long battle, Mario gets the fire flower beating up gonzo in his flashback it is revealed that he was just an ugly bird (who looks like he has autism) who has been bullied by every mushroom kingdom citizen throughout his past including mario (who rejected him). Mario was about to finish off Gonzo, until Kermit made him loose the Fire Flower and Gonzo took control of it, turning him into a really powerful demon like monster. He however betrayed Kermit and knocked him down. This gets rid of Kermit's amnesiac, remembering what really happen before he died for the 2nd time. Eventually, Mario fights back, he gets the fire flower and with the help of his brother, they manage to use their power to kill Gonzo. Future (Season 4) It was rumored that Gonzo would be revived by Mrs. Stinkybutt, however as a mind-controlled undead sidekick, and will be back in his original body. He will be one of the secondary antagonists of the season, however it's planned that he will somehow go back to normal and develop his original hatred towards Mario and Luigi. This information has been proven false, as MarioMario8989 has confirmed that Gonzo won't appear in any future episodes of Season 4, except he could be mentioned or seen in flashbacks. Powers and Abilities Gonzo is arguably the most powerful antagonist of the entire series. After his transformation, Gonzo gained incredible phyiscal strength, pummeling Mario and Luigi with little to no effort, electricity-based attacks, being able to shoot powerful beams of lightning from his palms, the ability to shape-shift, as he took the form of a band director to trick The Rockin Mario Bros, and apparantly has the ability to revive the dead, as he was seen ressurecting Kermit into a zombie at the end of The Blue Terror Rises Part 1. However, it is assumed when Gonzo gained the power of The Legendary Fire Flower, his already incredible power was increased massively and he gained fire-based attacks. It's shown that he caused massive destruction and destroyed thousands of people with his terrifying new abilities in the future. Fire Flower Gonzo / Perfect Gonzo When Gonzo used The Legendary Fire Flower he became Fire Flower Gonzo, or referenced by some fans, Perfect Gonzo. It is unknown what his maximum power is. It is assumed that he is more powerful than Fire Flower Mario.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Disney Category:Bad Guys Category:Muppets